1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a device capable of generating electric power from a heat source, or electric generator. It more specifically aims at the conversion of thermal power into mechanical power, and then into electric power to form a thermo-mechano-electrical generator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various devices for converting thermal power into mechanical power are known, such devices especially comprising bimetallic elements having a structure varying along with temperature. Such bimetallic elements are especially used as electric switches.
Various devices for converting mechanical power into electric power, based on piezoelectric materials, are also known.
There is a need for devices capable of having a great variety of dimensions and low costs for converting thermal power into electric power.